Brackets for supporting roof gutters usually are generally U shaped having an upright section for attachment to a fascia and a gutter support arm for engagement with an adjacent peripheral edge of the roof gutter.
When such brackets are mounted along a fascia, the supporting arm of each bracket must be spaced relative to the supporting arms of other gutter brackets to provide sufficient gutter support. Each arm must also be positioned such that gutters supported therefrom are supported in an inclined longitudinal orientation to allow for water drainage. This arrangement of the gutter and associated supporting brackets may be unsightly and visually displeasing, especially on long gutter runs where the drainage angle is noticeable.
To position a number of brackets along a fascia or the like such that they provide support and a drainage inclination is time consuming. Generally this is achieved by fixing a gutter bracket at each end of a gutter run and stretching a string line therebetween.
Subsequent intermediate brackets are then fixed to a support surface using the string line as a guide.